


a prologue to the rest of our lives

by laylax



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mostly just a lot of fluff, engaged! quintis, lots of happy endings, with a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylax/pseuds/laylax
Summary: Random moments throughout Happy and Tobys engagement (all less than 100 words) and a countdown to the wedding because apparently there's no such thing as too much fluff. (starts somewhere post 3x07)





	1. 3 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were right, Paige." Toby says, turning to her. "This is extremely romantic."

It's a bit much. By normal standards. So by Scorpion standards, it's like they've entered a whole new dimension. 

For starters, they're both sitting on thrones right now. Thrones he's sure are made of plastic or something else that's not too sturdy judging by the way Happy's been tapping her foot against the tiles like she's bracing herself, waiting for it to come crashing down. 

Walter moved all their desks to the back of the garage and so now they're just sitting in the middle of an empty floor. Except the garage is anything but empty. It's fuller than he's ever seen it, he's not sure he could even count how many people are in here. Speaking of which... 

"Who the hell are these people?" Happy asks, leaning closer towards him so there's nothing he can do besides inhaling the perfume she's used and being hypnotized by the way her curls move perfectly in sync, come cascading over her shoulder. 

He inhales sharply. "Not sure." He whispers. Barely. He signals Paige and Walter towards them. "Who the hell are these people?" Happy repeats once they're standing beside them. 

"The hell if I know," Paige says frustratedly, taking a sip of her champagne. "I went out to get drinks and when I got back, they were all here." 

They all turn to Walter. "They're all being paid five dollars an hour to be here." Paige's eyes look like they're about to pop out of her head. "So keep your toasts short, eat fast, don't drink too much and we'll be able to keep costs to a minimum." 

"You were right, Paige," Toby says, turning to her. "This is extremely romantic." 

"I'll fix it." She says, plastering a smile on her face. She gestures between him and Happy. "You two just enjoy your night. Walt, can I talk to you for a sec?" Then they're off to the back of the garage. 

"Sorry about tonight." He says, voice low, reaching over to take Happy's hand. "This definitely wasn't the celebration I had planned." 

"Yeah, this isn't exactly how I planned on spending my Monday night either." She pauses, sighs and shuts her eyes. "You know he's going to make us come into work tomorrow. The usual time." 

He nods, offers her a smile. "You regretting saying yes yet?" 

She stares at him like he's insane, then pauses, like she's examining every aspect of him and she's tilting her head and it looks like she's taking mental notes and it's terrifying him. "No." Another pause. "Unfortunately." 

"Good." He smirks. "Because you are now stuck with me. Forever." 

"I think I can handle that." She says with a mischievous grin he knows a little too well. It makes him feel weak at the knees. She leans in even closer, so her lips are pressing against his ear and he's pretty sure this woman is going to be the death of him. "Just as long as you show me what you did have planned for tonight." 

"That.. um, that can be arranged." 

"Good." She grabs his hand. "Let's get the hell out of here before they notice." 

Yep, he's pretty sure this woman is going to be the death of him.


	2. 2 months 13 days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry, love bug, but this is happening." He presses a kiss to the top of her head but she punches his shoulder

"A song?!" She asks, pouting her lips but it's really not getting her anywhere today. (At least not yet, the day is still young). 

"Would you prefer it if we just shuffled in silence?" He pulls his pop-tart out of the toaster and winces immediately almost dropping it onto the ground. She smirks, taking a sip of her coffee. 

"I would prefer not dancing at all." 

"Sorry, love bug, but this is happening." He presses a kiss to the top of her head but she punches his shoulder. 

"Fine." She sighs. Another sip of coffee. "But I don't understand why we can't just turn on the radio and dance to whatever nauseating pop song is playing. Why do we need to choose a song?" 

"What we need to do is start planning this wedding, and I know a big shebang isn't really your thing. So we're starting off small." He points to the phone she's supposed to be using. "A song." 

"Just as long as you never say shebang again." 

"I make no promises." 

Another sip of coffee. He's honestly surprised there's any left in her mug at all. "Why don't we make Walter and Paige do it?" 

"Because Paige would probably choose something old and," he drops his pop tart onto his plate to put up air quotes "too lovey-dovey for you. And Mr. 197 would probably choose something insane like the skeleton dance." 

She smiles. "Oh, I'd love to see that." 

"We all would, but that's beside the point." 

"Fine." she sighs, and again another sip because apparently, her mug can hold gallons now. "Give me your top ten and I'll decide." 

"Top ten.... yeah sure." He shifts anxiously and she lets out another sigh. 

"What now, Doc?" 

"I've only managed to get to top twenty-five and that's after almost four hours of intense heart to heart with myself and too many sacrifices." 

"Toby!" She rubs her forehead. There's no way she's already tired she just got up less than an hour ago. 

He hands her a CD. "You can just look through them and then we can decide on one together." 

Yeah, she definitely needs to get back to bed.


	3. 2 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't look at me... you're the one who proposed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this one is insanely short :(

"Why don't we put him over here?" Toby asks, moving the label a table over on the model Walter had built them. 

"Next to Paige and Walter?" She raises her eyebrows, letting out an incredulous scoff and moving the label back. "You sure that's a good idea? Last time Tim and Walter were in the same room they almost killed each other." 

"Well, they're going to have to work through their issues." He says exasperatedly. "No way I'm letting them ruin my big day." 

She gives him a pointed look and he presses a quick kiss to her lips before amending his statement. "Our big day." He sighs, leaning back on the couch, eyes still examining the model on the coffee table. "Why are we even doing this?" 

"Getting married?" Happy says, glancing at the ring on her finger and then back at Toby. Toby with his big dopey grin and waggling eyebrows and plastered on smirk. "Don't look at me... you're the one who proposed." 

"And you said yes." He glances back at the model. "I mean all the drama. Do you still want to have a shotgun wedding? I say we go down to city hall right now." 

She frowns as he takes her hand. "No can do, Doc. I've listened to you, Paige, and Walter babble about this for too long. No way I'm letting that be for nothing." 

Her rolls his eyes. "Fine."


	4. 1 month 17 days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stops mid-twirl, almost falls off the counter– but she's not commenting on that yet.

"We're going to have to dance, you know?" She says, dropping the magazine she'd been lazily flipping through. He's standing on the kitchen counter, dancing in his socks, and strangely it's not the craziest thing she's seen him do. 

"Already am, love bug." He says, giving her a quick wink before continuing to spin around on the counter. 

"I mean actually dance." She says hesitantly. "At the wedding." 

He stops mid-twirl, almost falls off the counter– but she's not commenting on that yet. 

"You want to do that?!" His eyes are practically popping out of his head. She'd smack him if she weren't too lazy to even stand up. 

"Yeah." 

He smiles, nodding slowly to himself before meeting her eyes. "Didn't think that was really your style." She gives him a pointed look. "I mean, you didn't even want a big wedding." 

"But we're having it." She says as he skids off the counter onto the tiles. "So I wanna dance." 

"Your wish is my command, princess." He says with a wink, moving closer to her. 

She smiles. "Besides, I've seen you in a tux... You clean up nice, Doc.." The smirk on his face is reason enough for her to regret it the second she says it. 

"You're not too bad yourself." He presses a quick kiss to her forehead, giving her his hand. "So let me see 'em then." 

"What?" 

"Your moves." He reaches for his phone and presses play before pulling her close. She's sure that if she weren't this tired she would definitely pull away. Definitely. Maybe. They're moving together and she's too concentrated by him tracing circles on the small of her back to realize it until the song is halfway through. 

She only hears it because he quits mumbling about the wedding planning for two seconds. 

_Shiny, happy people_

She comes to a screeching halt and he's watching her like he's terrified. "What's wrong?" 

She gestures to the phone. "How did you know?" 

'Know what?" 

"The song."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She can't tell if he's being serious or not, but he takes her hand and they're moving again and she's not sure she really cares. 

_Shiny happy people holding hands_  
People, happy people   
People 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this, please leave a comment if you can, any and all feedback is welcome.


End file.
